In the last decade UPR-Rio Piedras has been recognized as the major undergraduate source for minority doctorates in Biology and Chemistry among Hispanic institutions, and the MBRS-RISE program has been the major contributor to this successful training of undergraduate and graduate students. The goal of the present RISE proposal is to continue to increase the amount and quality of biomedical research at the campus. [unreadable] [unreadable] The emphasis of this proposal is on the enhancement of the academic, professional, and research preparation of our undergraduate and graduate students for entering biomedical research careers. We have structured the activities of this proposal to meet the following objectives: (1) increase the number of undergraduates who move into biomedical research careers, (2) strengthen the research and professional skills of undergraduates in order to increase their probability of success in these fields, (3) increase the number of graduate students who complete their Ph.D.s and move into postdoctoral positions in biomedical research, and (4) increase the competitiveness of undergraduate and graduate students by strengthening their research, academic, and professional skills. [unreadable] [unreadable] This revised proposal includes a refinement of the targeted undergraduate and graduate students and program elements such as improvement of skills in English, which reduces the requested budget. We have also increased the rigor and quantitative elements of the program assessment plan. RISE has been and remains key to increasing the contribution of UPR-RP in training Hispanic students to enter biomedical research careers. The program has been an integral component of the general quality of the science program on campus via its undergraduate and graduate activities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]